bleach_death_awakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Currency/Stores
There are currently 2 main currencies and 4 sub-currencies, and 5 stores in Death Awakening. Main Currencies: * Reishi * Magatama Sub Currencies: * Arena Coins (Currency for the Arena Store) * Trial Coins (Currency for Soul/Purgatory Trial Store) * Division Points (Currency for Division Store) * Ranking Points (Currency for Ranking Store) It is important to note that each currency is unique, and cannot be used elsewhere besides the designated place. Each store provides a variety of items, ranging from character shards to food ingredients. Some stores contain unique character fragments and other items that can only be normally obtained from that store. Store Unique Items Urahara Store: * Blue, Purple, Gold, Red Hogyokus * All Women Association's Summer Set costume Arena Store: * Yamamoto and Ryujin Jakka (Zanpakuto) * Shinigami Ishin and Engetsu (Zanpakuto) Soul/Purgatory Trial Store: * Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru (Zanpakuto) * Unohana and Minazuki (Zanpakuto) * Love and his weapon Division Store: * Jushiro Ukitake and Sogyo no Kotowari (Zanpakuto) * Tessai Tsukabishi and his weapon * Rojuro Otoribashi and his weapon Ranking Store: * Zangetsu and True Zangetsu (Zanpakuto) * Shinigami Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki (Zanpakuto) * Shinji Hirako and Sakande (Zanpakuto) World Boss Store: * Oetsu and his weapon * Oetsu Star Fragments Refresh Cards What are Refresh Cards? A refresh card is an item that can be obtained through various means. Each store contains a unique refresh card color, and as such, cannot be used at other stores besides its designated one. There are currently 5 types of refresh cards in the game: * Blue Refresh Card (Urahara Store) * Red Refresh Card (Arena Store) * Yellow Refresh Card (Trial Store) * Green Refresh Card (Division Store) * Purple Refresh Card (Ranking Store) * Dark Blue Refresh Card (World Boss Store) Obtaining Currencies How do I earn these currencies? * Reishi can be found almost everywhere: Story Mode, Soul Trial, Exploration, Plunder Jigokucho, Memory Path, Reishi Refresh purchase, Hot Springs, Cuisine, and Division Assist * Magatama is usually earned from the Top-Up Store by using real money. However, there are free ways to get it, such as Events, Daily Missions, Arena, Exploration, Growth Plan * Arena Coins are earned from your ranking in the Arena along with your ranking in Plunder Jigokucho, an hour before the day resets. * Trial Coins are earned from completing stages ending in 3 starting from Stage 6 (up to 15), and by winning Purgatory Trial matches. * Division Points are earned from sending Division Lucky Bags, fighting division bosses and defeating division bosses. * Ranking Points are earned depending on how high ranked you are in the leaderboards. There are three categories in the leaderboards that you can earn from: Overall power level, player level, and best character power. * World Boss Points are earned depending on how much damage you dealt to the world boss compared to all other players that participated. The player with the highest damage will receive bonus points, and when a world boss is defeated, all participants will gain bonus world boss points.